


Knowing

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the trailer, Leia Organa Dies, One Shot, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Short One Shot, Soaking Wet, Wet Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: She is too lost in her own mind and emotions that she can’t sense him, can’t feel him as he makes his way toward her. What she can feel is the cold from the waves crashing upon her, attempting to drown her just as she is drowning in her emotions.





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trish47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/gifts).

> I am living after the trailer, so here is the result: a short one sot inspired by the now famous lines I want etched on my tombstone "But I do."
> 
> My best friend/fandom wife and I were discussing the situations and possibilites in this scene, so here we are. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> WE LIVING TODAY GUYS

The moment her life ends, Rey can feel it. Her essence leaves the force and Rey is left reeling at the loss of another. Her only tie, her only connection, her only relationship which even came close to something parental. 

She wants to cry, to scream, to destroy something.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” Finn asks, stopping their work on the Falcon.

“Leia, she’s—” Rey can’t even finish the sentence as her eyes begin to water. It’s all she can get out before she is running away from him. The tumultuous emotions are causing the waves around her to swell and crash, matching the roaring she hears in her ears. 

She wants to scream, cry, hurt something. Anything. 

She can barely make out Finn screaming her name. Her grief morphs into anger at the thought of losing anymore in this war. Finn, Chewie, Ben, and many more. She doesn’t know if she is strong enough for this. She knows she  _ has _ to do this, but at what cost? All she ever wanted was a family, and here she found it. She found them when she was a nobody, and they love her for just being her. She is just Rey, not the last Jedi. And that makeshift family is dwindling.

She is too lost in her own mind and emotions that she can’t sense him, can’t  _ feel _ him as he makes his way toward her. What she can feel is the cold from the waves crashing upon her, attempting to drown her just as she is drowning in her emotions. 

“Rey.” Ben’s voice is deep and empty. She turns around to find him striding to her—lightsaber lit next to his side. His eyes are shining with an emotion she can’t name, but she knows it is exactly how she feels. It was his mother after all. The waves are growing and the wind surrounding them is pulling at their clothes, drawing them closer to one another.

“Don’t,” she whispers, but she knows he can understand her. Their energies surround one another, wrapping and connecting until they can’t tell where they stop and where they begin.

“I know how you feel. I feel it too.”

She stares at the slight tremble in his jaw, his bloodshot eyes, the way he twirls the lightsaber away from her. 

Before she can think twice, she is running at him full speed, attacking him with everything she has. Her moves are messy, but she makes up for it in anger. He deflects each attack easily, not even trying to fight her back. 

Rey’s breathing is labored and her eyes are narrowed. She raises her lightsaber above her head and strikes down, he blocks it with ease. Their positions match their first fight in the snowy forest. 

“People keep telling me they know me. But no one does,” she finally replies.

He pushes her back, and she stumbles, using the force to right herself again. The waves are reaching a crescendo around them. They are both drenched in the salty ocean, his hair is plastered to his pale skin, and she knows if her hair wasn’t tied away, hers would be too.

Their energies are affecting the waves, but she can’t seem to care. The water sprays and surrounds them, numbing her skin from the frigid air. 

All that is going through her mind is: Everyone leaves. Everyone always leaves.

He walks back to her, slow and steady as if she is a frightened animal. This only makes her angrier and she meets him head first again. Ben doesn’t even flinch. With a wave of his gloved hand, she is frozen in place, a reminder of how they met but somehow so different. Surrounded by the trees in Takodana she only felt fear. Here surrounded by purifying water, she only feels pain and understanding. 

He slowly and gently lifts the Force from her limbs and she falls to her knees. Ben meets her on the ground, wrapping his arms around her as the waves slowly settle around them.

“But I do. I know you, just as you know me,” he whispers into her hair. 

It is then Rey allows the tears to fall. She knows his fall as well as they mourn the loss of his mother, her leader. Together they allow the pain to surround them, knowing the balm of their entwined souls will comfort them. 

She realizes she will never be alone with him beside her, and the thought travels across their bond to him. A warmth settles over her from him, warming them both from the frigid waters as they hold onto one another. 

Her heart is settling and the pain is subtle. Here wrapped in his arms, she knows nothing will ever compare to this. To the knowledge they are not alone. To the knowledge they know one another.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
